ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Techadon Resistance
Story In the forest, Gwen was throwing magic disks at one of the purple killer robot. It was walking forward, but is then hit by a force of wind, blowing it back and forcing it to take a step back. A giant turtle with flipper arms, stubby feet, and eight holes in his chest, lands. Terraspin: Just another push should do it. Terraspin jumps up, and retracts his head and merges his legs together. HIs arms and legs spin like propellers, hitting the robot with a powerful gust of wind. The robot is knocked down. Gwen: Vitalis Eruptum! Roots come out of the ground, wrapping around the robot, pinning it to the ground. Terraspin: Not bad, Gwen. (Terraspin reverts.) John: Though I don’t think that it will stop it. (As if on cue, the robot breaks free from the roots, and stands up. John looks at watch, seeing it’s red) Oh, man! I’ll let you handle this for now. The robot starts firing lasers at them, and Gwen raises a magic shield, which starts to crack from the constant laser strikes. The shield breaks, and Gwen raises another one. Gwen: Any time now, John. John: (He messes with the watch, trying to get it to work.) No luck. We have to improvise. Gwen: How? John doesn’t answer, instead running out from behind the shield, the robot following him. It fires lasers at John, which he jumps and dodges. John gets behind a tree, and moves from tree to tree, dodging lasers. Gwen was throwing magic disks at the robot, but was having no luck. Then, the Omnitrix pings. John: (Seeing the watch was ready) Let’s go! (Slaps down the watch.) John turns into an aquatic alien, with a scaly body and chest plates. His hands and feet were webbed, and he has jaws like a shark. He has an angler light coming off his forehead. Ripjaws: Finally! Another powerhouse! Ripjaws charges the robot, and dodges a laser fire. The robot runs up to punch Ripjaws, but he jumps onto its arm, and grabs its head, tearing it off. Ripjaws lands behind it, when he’s hit by the headless robot body. It charges him, and Ripjaws unhinges his jaws, and bites into the robot’s chest. The robot shorts out, and falls. Gwen: John! You alright? Ripjaws: Yeah, (gasps) I’m fine. (gasps) Just (gasps) can’t (gasps) breathe (gasps). (Ripjaws falls to the ground, grasping at his throat.) Gwen: Oh, no! Hold on John. Tempestus! Water forms in the air above Ripjaws, which falls onto him, soaking him. Ripjaws/John: (inhaling) Thanks. I can breathe easy now. (Reverts) Seems like that form can only be used in or near water. Gwen: Why did you rip the head off? John: Something Eddy said. About maybe having a second one would allow him to crack the code quicker. Let’s go. (The two leave.) End Scene At Eddy’s place, Eddy has linked the second robot head, and was typing at an incredible speed. Gwen: (whispering to John) How does he do that? John: (whispering back) I think he’s part computer. Eddy: I’ve got something! (John and Gwen come over, looking at a screen.) The robots are called Techadon. They are created by masters, having very advanced technology. These particular robots are being custom made to kill the wielder of the “Omnitrix.” John: Omnitrix? Gwen: It must be referring to the watch. John: Custom made? That building in the forest that that one robot came out of, that must be where they are being built. Eddy: That’s probably right, but there is one more, important detail that I’ve been able to obtain. The Techadon have adaptive technology, allowing each one created to be resistant to whatever destroyed it last. Each one becomes stronger than the last. John: That’s why the second one was resistant to Big Chill’s freezing powers. Eddy: We have to assume that each alien that you’ve used against them so far will be ineffective now. John: I know that Big Chill won’t work, and Mummy Dusk, Ditto, XLR8 and Terraspin didn’t work well to start with. Goop, Eatle, and probably Ripjaws will be useless now. Upgrade and Shocksquatch are perfect against them, but before long, they may not work. We need to stop it now. (John’s face lights up, as if he just realized something.) How is the robot tracking me? Eddy: What do you mean? John: I’ve used almost all my forms against them, each of them different. How does the robot track me between each different form? Eddy: Uh, (He starts typing, searching through what seemed to John gibberish.) Gwen: The watch! Each of your forms has that watch symbol on your chest. John: Genius! Good catch Gwen. Okay, here’s the plan. End Scene John, Gwen, and Eddy are standing outside of the yellow Techadon factory. Eddy: Amazing! This technology is centuries ahead of Earth. If only we could get in. The gauges start up, and a door open, releasing an orange Techadon. Gwen: John, this is crazy. John: Tell me about it. John takes off his jacket, and wraps it around the Omnitrix. Techadon scans the area, unable to find the Omnitrix. Techadon: (in robotic voice) Target eliminated. Mission accomplished. Returning to base. The Techadon turns around, the door to the factory opens, letting the Techadon inside. Eddy: That’s it? No big battle? No climatic finish? And the factory is still here. John: Welcome to the superhero business. Not completely glamorous. Well, this battle is over, and I’m going home. (John walks away. Gwen follows.) Eddy: (sighs) I’ll study this thing some more, on a different date. (Eddy runs to catch up with the others.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen *Eddy Villains *Techadon Robot Aliens *Terraspin (first appearance) *Ripjaws (first appearance) Spells *Vitalis Eruptum Trivia *This ends the Tecadon arc, with John finally stopping the robots. *The Techadon Factory doesn't leave, instead remaining in the forest. *All of John's original 10 aliens have been used. *This is the first time a spell is heard. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc